Be With Me
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Kankuro and Shino are sent out on a mission with each other, but Kankuro has something else in mind instead of just the mission.


**A/Note: I got this idea while I was in school. It only took three days to finish since I'm swamped with homework now. I hope you enjoy! Its my first KankuroxShino fic. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own some OCs within this fic.**

**Be With Me**

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village. When the Fifth Hokage called in Shino for another mission. Once Shino made it there he came into Tsunade's office. He shut the door once Shizune came in after him and stood there waiting for his orders.

"You're going to do a mission with someone from the Sand."

Shino nodded understanding hearing the door once again. He glanced at the corner of his eyes toward the person that came in. He saw the puppet master from the Sand Village.

"So, you're my partner? All right. I'll give him the details on the way there."

Tsunade nodded letting them leave the office for the mission. She leaned back onto the chair relaxing. Shizune looked at her asking, "Do you think that Kankuro won't get distracted, Lady Tsunade?"

The Fifth Hokage said nothing.

* * *

Kankuro looked at Shino not sure what to say to the Aburame. Kankuro sighed putting his hands in his pockets. Shino's eye's were on the older one scanning him when he sighed.

"Shino Aburame, huh?"

"Yes." Shino Aburame responded being indifferent toward Kankuro. A tiny smile grew on the older boy's lips. "I never looked at you for a long period besides when we fought." Kankuro said now fiddling with his things.

Shino saw that tiny smile thinking, 'Why is he smiling?' Kankuro looked ahead getting his mind away from the Aburame. He also saw a place to camp for the night. "Hey, we can camp here its closer to a spring. Shino just put his tent up when they got to the spot staying silent.

Kankuro looked at his partner for the mission while taking out a canteen. "Thirsty?" Shino didn't look at the sand ninja, retorted in his normal tone, "I have my own." Kankuro shrugged then took a drink then put it back where he had it.

"Man, you're almost like Gaara."

Shino didn't let that phase him what so ever. Shino just sat down around the fire he had started with Kankuro sitting across from him.

Kankuro took some food out of his bag while Shino did the same. Shino and Kankuro ate quietly. Then a shuriken came toward Shino's head which he hadn't noticed just yet.

The sand ninja threw himself on the leaf ninja being the first thing that came to mind. 'Man, I like being like this on top of this boy. I would love to do this more often. Too bad he isn't mine just yet.' Kankuro thought looking down at the boy at the bottom of him. Shino got his attention to the attacking ninja.

The ninja was running off. Shino sent his insects after him while him and Kankuro ran in a fast pace to catch up to the ninja. The both of them fought the ninja and found out who it was. "Nutoma Teika. Of the Sand... Whoops. My bad. Well, at least we didn't kill him or we would get in trouble by my damn brother." After that was said by Kankuro they left the area to finish eatting their dinner.

Later on, Kankuro went to Shino's tent trying to see his eyes or everything else. He did see his body awhile ago is the spring when he was cleaning himself. Boy was Kankuro enjoying the sight. He stored that in memory.

He tried to see him without his glasses or stripping to put on night clothes, but he saw neither. The Aburame was already asleep by the time Kankuro was looking. Shino knew that Kankuro would do that, so he stayed dressed like he normally does on missions and kept his sunglasses on.

Shino slept on his back looking at the top of the tent. Kankuro noticed how he doesn't snore or don't do many things at all in his sleep. 'Heh, I think I better take my leave.' Thought Kankuro with his hands in his pockets.

He quickly glanced toward Shino. Then went to his own tent putting out the campfire while the puppetmaster was heading to bed.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, why did Kankuro agree to do this mission?"

"He said he wanted to get closer to Shino."

"He wants to get closer?" Shizune said partly confused. Tsunade got up and left the office for bed. Shizune follwed the Hokage to go to her own room.

* * *

Kankuro came out of his stretching while smelling food. The smelt of food was delicious. The puppet master noticed that the creepy leaf ninja even cooked for him. "That's nice of you. Maybe you're not as bad as Gaara." The sand sibling said while sitting down and started to eat his food.

They continued on their journey to complete the mission finally making it to the village. Shino put his bags down in their inn room then left when they got themselves situated.

"The person we're after is hiding as one of my exs."

"How do you suppose we find this person?"

"Easy, Shino. I'll make the person envy."

"That's why you wanted me."

"Wrong, Shino." Kankuro said under his breath. Shino stopped walking and stood there with one of his insects on his index finger. Kankuro watched Shino let the insect fly. "What are you doing?" Kankuro asked walking toward Shino (Kankuro walked a little ahead while watching him).

"Tracking the ninja down." Shino said continuing to walk with Kankuro. The sand ninja put his hands in his pockets. "I'm telling you, it would be easier to just 'fake' a relationship." Shino just walked quietly next to Kankuro.

The two ninjas saw Shino's insect fly back to Shino. "Did it find the person?" Kankuro questioned Shino watching the parasectic insect. Shino then responded with his stoic expression, "No."

The puppet master of the Sand Village half smiled thinking, 'That means we're doing it my way.' He wrapped an arm around Shino's waist. With Shino stepping away from him getting out of his grasp. "Pretend, Shino." Kankuro whispered in his ear. Shino just started walking toward a restaurant. Kankuro sighed and followed Shino to the restaurant.

Shino sat down across from Kankuro at their table. The waiter walked toward them with a piece of paper. Kankuro watched someone who came in. "Perfect. Shino there's the person." Shino didn't look at the person, but instead he drank the some of his tea.

The person saw Kankuro sitting there having visual contact with Shino. Kankuro pulled Shino toward him from across the table putting him into a kiss making sure the person saw.

The person from the Sand Village saw did see and went over to the table where they're sitting at with jealousy.

"Kankuro!"

The man said with now raging jealousy slamming his hand onto the table. The man's face was feminine, his eyes a gorgeous blue and hair white as snow. The man's body is really gorgeous almost exactly like a girl.

The puppet master broke away from Shino noticing a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks. He had a smirk on his face thinking, 'Well, his lips are nice. Heh, I just want to take him here and now.' He then loooked at the man saying, "Hey, Maru. How's it going?"

Maru glared at the sand sibling then glared even harder at the creepy boy that had his composure back. "You and me are going to fight. All right, boy?" Maru challenged the Aburame boy still glaring at Shino.

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

Shino creeped out Maru when he spoke. The man then looked back at Kankuro yelling getting everyone's attention in the restaurant, "Why would you leave me for this damn creepy boy?!" Kankuro shrugged starting to get up putting his hands in his pockets, "I better get going. See'ya, Maru."

Maru started to shake saying under his breath, "No. We fight here and now." That stopped Kankuro when he was getting away from the table. While Maru jumped back with a kunai in hand while Shino let out his bugs. Kankuro yelled for everyone to get out of the restaurant now.

"Shino! Keep your guard up! You don't want him to get you when you're down! " Kankuro warned Shino while thinking, 'I didn't think that things would get this out of hand.' Shino took his advice and kept his guard up 100%. While Maru was throwing a kunai and a few shuriken at him.

* * *

After a whole hour of battling the restaurant was destroyed. The one thing that shocked Kankuro is that he didn't need to go into the battle. Even if he did they still would've came out as the victor. He went over to Maru to check if he was still alive. 'Cool, he's still alive or boy Gaara would be pissed.' He thought now going over to Shino to see if he was all right.

He noticed that Shino was badly injured. Kankuro continued walking to him when he did notice. "Well done, Shino. I guess, I'm all yours now." Shino rolled his eyes getting up after he was done mending himself. "Hey, don't bother getting up. I still need to tie up Maru. Do you have rope on you?" Shino handed him a tiny bit of rope.

Kankuro then went back over to Maru tying the man up. The man wasn't happy one bit because he lost against someone younger than him. The boss of the restaurant handed him the bill from destroying his restaurant. Kankuro looked at the bill doing little snickers feeling bad for Gaara.

Then he picked up Maru noticing that Shino has gone back to the inn. Kankuro went back to the inn with Maru over his shoulder and the bill in his pocket. When he got to the inn he noticed that his stuff was already put away into his bag. While Shino sat there waiting for him to return.

Kankuro put down Maru then went in front of Shino. He started to sit down then the puppet master pulled him into a kiss. After a minute or two the sand ninja felt arms wrap around his neck with a hand on his neck. While Kankuro wrapped an arm around Shino's back and his hand in his hair.

Shino doesn't understand puppet master sand ninja one bit. 'I'm in a relationship since he gave me that gesture.' Shino thought breaking the kiss to gain his composure back. Then they left the inn with Maru protesting not wanting to go back to the Sand Village.

* * *

They had to stop by at Konoha first of all. They do have to report to Shino's Hokage then Kankuro has to report to his brother. Shino reported that everything went smoothly and the mission was successful.

Then he left the Hokage's office. When he did, he was pulled into a kiss by his boyfriend. Kankuro then pinned him to the wall for a make out session. They finally broke it after a few minutes.

"I'll come see you whenever I can, okay?"

"Hm."

"Bye, Shino."

They shared a quick kiss then Kankuro left for his village picking up Maru that he put on the ground. While Shino went to join his team to train.

At the Sand Village Kankuro knew that Gaara was angry. "Hey, I finished the mission at least. I got Maru. I've even won the Aburame's heart that's something." Kankuro said to Gaara while noticing that he forgot to give him the bill.

"Oh, yeah. Here's the bill from the boss of the restaurant. It's from destroying."

"You pay for it."

"Oh, shit. You really are in a bad mood. You didn't get fucked or something?"

"Leave."

"Okay. Damn."

Kankuro did leave the office, but with a smile. 'At least I've won something. I got the Aburame to be with me.' Then he went to his room to ponder what to do.

* * *

**A/Note: I thought this was okay for my first KankuroxShino fic. Please, review. I'll give you all hugs.**


End file.
